Chill
by Ava Chanel
Summary: He blames the weather, but mostly he blames himself. Little does he know, her hands are always like ice. Mal/Inara pointless fluff.


**A/N: **_Some little Mal/Inara fluffiness because I can, that's why. _

**Chill**

"_there's comfort, comfort in things we believe,  
other than danger, wanting the things I can't see,  
wherever you live now, wherever you walk,  
this distance between us, I'm willing to cross..."_

-Between Us, Bradley James

**Summary: **He blames the weather, but mostly he blames himself. Little does he know, her hands are always like ice. Mal/Inara pointless fluff.

Celebrate, they said.

Have a drink, they said.

A toast to the capt'n, they said.

At least, that had been the plan. Drinking the night away was the only thing on the agenda. Besides, how often would they complete a job without any complications? This one had gone exceptionally smooth and the loot was good enough for fuel, Kaylee's upgrades and something extra. Not to mention, the protein they got to haul in would last them a good solid three months at the least.

So, despite the terrible weather, all the snow, and the frigid cold, the three crew members were in good spirits hauling back their loot to the ship. Zoe, Jayne and even Mal were cracking jokes and participating in light hearted conversation the whole way back. It was a nice change from the usual dark cloud that hovered over them. The mood was so good that they had promised to even get the captain intoxicated. He most certainly deserved it and could have definitely used a night of care free talk and laughter.

There was also the perk of Zoe looking forward to spending some nice quality time with her husband while Jayne was just happy to be drinking and eating something decent. He also liked the socializing, but he would never admit to that. As for Mal, he was just happy when his crew was happy.

So seeing one of the said crew members outside of his ship, waiting in the biting cold was definitely not a precursor to an entirely happy captain. Especially when that person was Inara. It became quickly apparent that the all too joyful mood was not going to last and that dark cloud that had seemed to have vanished, was making a small but victorious return.

Mal had stopped, frozen in his tracks upon noticing her. The familiar crunch of his boots on the snow had come to an abrupt halt and it led both Zoe and Jayne to investigate. Zoe looked on with concern and Jayne looked as confused as ever. They both saw her there, waiting outside, hugging her bare arms in an effort to thwart the cold. She was wearing her satin, peach coloured slip and sandals. There was nothing else protecting her from the frigid air. She was shivering, the colour gone from her otherwise vibrant lips. Even her skin, usually with a healthy golden glow, had turned into something like a ghostly white. Her long, ebony curls were frosted and the tip of her nose as well as her ears had turned red. She stood still, dark eyes fixed on the captain, teeth chattering and looking none too pleased about her situation.

Zoe and Jayne exchanged looks but neither was stupid enough to get involved. The mood had certainly soured and it was bound to get worse. Quietly, they went about the business of getting the loot onto Serenity, being sure to keep their eyes focused on their task.

It didn't take a psychic to feel the tension building between captain and companion. They hadn't exactly left on good terms to begin with. It had been a very ugly argument, one that was made public to the rest of the crew. Inara was none too pleased about Mal's frequent visits to planets that were entirely uninhabitable or too poor for a client base. Mal, on the other hand, couldn't care less about Inara's career choice and he was equipped with a snarky comment for her every argument. It had been bad enough that Inara had followed them outside in nothing but the clothes on her back, carrying the fight even as Mal was ready to leave for the job.

She had continued to chase after him in a futile attempt at making him see reason. But the captain wouldn't budge and eventually, she had returned to the ship defeated and, from the looks of things, locked out as well. Needless to say, neither looked too happy to see each other. So Zoe and Jayne minded their business and were quick to leave them to the ensuing argument. Simon had opened Serenity after receiving a wave from Zoe and, upon seeing Inara, looked both shocked and worried about her condition. Zoe turned him around and let him know in a low whisper that he could attend to her _after _the fighting was done. In the meantime, they all moved to get the cargo onto the ship.

As for the argument, the captain was the first one to start. Mal's brows were furrowed, indigo blue eyes lurking dangerously beneath. His lips were drawn into a tight line and his strong jaw was clenched in anger and frustration, the muscles in his face twitching. With nostrils flared, he took a few long strides in her direction, the anger evident in his body language as he stalked towards her. Not even the thick sheet of fresh snow on the ground hindered his movements. He walked like a hunter; a habit he didn't control. Inara started forward as well, but couldn't take more than a few steps due to the cold winds snapping at her bare flesh. However, even though she was chilled to the bone, her eyes were alive with rage. She was ready, anticipating the fight.

"Just what in the hell are you thinkin'?!" Mal almost whispered, his voice carrying a dangerous tone.

She met his eyes with an equal fierceness, "W-what am _I_ th-thinking?! Y-you're the one w-who just l-left me here!"

Her voice broke as her teeth chattered from the cold. Her skin prickled with gooseflesh and she rubbed her arms to no avail. Her hands were always cold, even while on the ship.

"You gorram idiot! You jus' waited out here this whole time?!" Mal yelled at her, bringing his face so close to hers that his breath tickled the tip of her cold nose.

Never one to back down when challenged, she snarled back at him, "W-what else was I supposed to d-do?! Come ch-chasing after you?!"

That was when Mal turned around and cried out a sling of curse words in Chinese, kicking at the snow and running his hands through his hair. Then, he flung off his jacket in a fit and, before she could argue, threw it around Inara's dainty shoulders. His hands moved about, arranging it so that it sat on her in the right spots even though it was a few sizes too big. Inara stood still, her mouth open but unable to recall how to speak. Words were lost on her tongue as his hands rubbed the jacket against her arms, the friction bringing heat back to her body.

"You coulda waved us. Or banged on the gorram ship until someone in there heard you! Anythin' woulda been better 'an sittin' still outside in this weather. Thought you were smarter than that, 'Nara." He ranted as he continued to work.

Then, his hands found hers and he held them so that they were both in between his. Even in the cold, his hands were so warm. Hers were always like ice regardless of weather. He rubbed them furiously and it wasn't long before she could feel her fingertips again. The whole time, she watched him, eyes glassy and not knowing what to say. He remained focused on warming her up and did not look up at her face. He then brought her hands closer to his mouth and exhaled so that his warm breath brought life back into them.

Inara finally found a bit of her voice but with a little less bite this time and a little more affection; "Why captain," she started, "If I didn't kn-know any better, I'd s-say you're feeling a little g-guilty."

He paused then and looked at her, a small and sarcastic smile on his face. He was trying so hard to remain angry with her but his concern for her well-being was getting in the way of that. So instead, he said nothing and returned to the task of raising her body temperature. When he was finally satisfied, he let go and moved a hand protectively against the small of her back, ushering her forward towards the ship. Not once did she look away from his face, while he seemed to be trying his best to avoid looking at hers.

She tried to remember why she had been angry with him and why she was in the predicament in the first place. But all she could think about was how he had reacted when he had seen her and it suddenly got real hard to stay upset with him.

As they walked towards Serenity's open doors, he stared at her feet and asked, "Sandals? In the ruttin' snow?"

He shook his head at her.

She rolled her eyes, "F-forgive me for not wearing appropriate f-footwear but I wasn't exactly p-planning on frolicking in the snow after giving y-you an earful!"

"Coulda fooled me with them ice cold hands o' yours. Was there a snowball fight and I wasn't invited? 'Cause I can tell you lady, I make one mean snowball." Mal teased, looking for her hands which were now buried deep inside his jacket.

"If you knew me b-better, you would know that m-my hands are always cold." Inara stated absent-mindedly.

By the time she had realized what she had said, it was too late. She was already on the receiving end of one of Mal's quizzical but entertained looks. One eyebrow cocked, eyes squinted in her direction and a playful half smile. Considering she was freezing, it was hard to believe that her face was suddenly feeling hot enough to force her to look away from him.

"Huh," was his only response.

Sort of like he always did whenever he was interested in something and mulling it over in his head.

They got onto the ship and Kaylee locked up behind them, looking at Inara with concern and biting her lower lip. The mechanic was feeling awfully guilty for leaving her friend outside in the terrible weather. But other than a few looks exchanged, no one had the nerve to say anything. Simon, though, did glance at Inara, a question in his eyes. He wanted permission to have a look at her; to be certain she wasn't extremely hypothermic. He just never really knew when it would have been a good time.

One thing was for sure; it escaped no one that Mal's jacket was now draped around Inara. Even Kaylee let a small smile play on her lips when she noticed it.

Zoe was the first to walk over to Mal and break the silence, "Still in a celebrating mood, sir? My mister's got a fine bottle of perfectly aged wine waiting for us all upstairs."

Everyone looked to their captain, awaiting his response. Everyone except Inara, who was still feeling too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Her perfectly manicured toes were painfully unfreezing and she found them suddenly fascinating.

Mal looked around at each of his crew and then his gaze landed on the beautifully frozen companion, curiosity in his expression instead of what should have been anger.

"I believe I'm more in the mood for some o' that hot cocoa Shepherd's been pipin' on about," He started.

Inara finally looked up at him, wondering why there was a change in plans and hoping it wasn't because of her. Surely, the crew needn't suffer for their petty arguments. If they wanted to celebrate and get drunk, Mal should not have gotten in the way just because she had somehow spoilt his mood.

"Aw, you mean no alcohol? Can't we spike a bit o' that ruttin' cocoa stuff?" Jayne grumbled.

The rest of the crew exchanged glances but no one voiced their opinion on the matter. Except, of course, the captain.

"Now Jayne, somethin' important's been brought to my attention. Seems I don't quite know my crew too well just yet and I'd like to get to fixin' that," Mal concluded, still looking directing at Inara with intense eyes and a small smirk.

"And I can't really be doin' that if I'm drunk." He smiled at her, his usual cocky, I-win smile.

Jayne began to plead with Mal, "You can still get to knowin' the crew with alcohol! Hell, it's even better if there's alcohol. Makes folk more honest! Come on, capt'n. Jus' a l'il?"

"Simon likes hot chocolate close to Christmas," River stated, looking at her brother for confirmation.

The doctor scratched the back of his head and didn't move to answer, evidently a little embarrassed by his sister's comment. Nonetheless, she looked pleased and he didn't deny it. Kaylee had found it adorable and was looking at Simon with wide eyes and a sweet smile.

Shepherd grinned and clasped his hands together, "Come now, Jayne. It's some of the finest stuff you'll ever taste. I still have a bag full in my room. I'll just go grab it. Kaylee, if you could set us up with some hot water?"

The young mechanic smiled and wiped some soot from her face with a gloved hand before nodding her head in agreement, "Sure thing!"

With that, she dashed off, River following curiously behind her and calling out, "Can I help, too?"

Jayne muttered something unpleasant under his breath but made his way towards the small kitchen area nonetheless while Zoe looked forward to seeing Wash for a nice reunion after the job. Simon made to follow after his sister but stopped and walked towards Inara instead.

The companion smiled at him and said, "It's alright. You can join them. I'll b-be fine."

She snuggled into Mal's coat in response and Simon looked hesitant. But he took her word, nodded and chased after River and Kaylee almost immediately. Despite keeping a very close eye on his unpredictable sister, Inara knew he'd be watching out for her, too. He would most likely check up on her in the morning, just to be absolutely certain. That was one of the many things that made Simon a great doctor; his knack for precision and accuracy.

"River, wait! Kaylee, keep her away from anything sharp!" He cried, worry in his voice.

But Inara watched Mal, wondering when he was going to leave, too. Partly because she desperately wanted to be alone but also because he was making her uncomfortable with the way he kept looking at her, as if he could see right through her. It was rare she ever opened up to him about anything. Letting him know that she was a companion had been mistake enough and she was learning that the hard way.

Once all the crew had dribbled out, Mal turned towards her again, his face hard to read this time. Amusement? Curiosity? Or perhaps arrogance. He walked over to her and she made to take off his jacket, thinking maybe it was the infamous article of clothing he wanted back. Instead, he stilled her hand and shook his head.

"You be needin' it more than me right now. Or is it hamperin' your style that bad?" He smirked.

Inara couldn't help but chuckle, "It is p-pretty hideous, isn't it?"

Mal's hands clutched at his chest where his heart was and he feigned being offended, "Ouch. Low blow, 'Nara. Low blow."

They laughed a little and Inara tucked a stray dark curl behind her ear before deciding it was time to end the conversation; "I guess I should...go change into s-something warmer..."

She figured he'd let her go. He'd stay silent, maybe nod at her once and watch her go up to her shuttle by her lonesome. Typical Mal behaviour, she had come to call it. She had given it that name because there was so little that was typical of the man. It was always a mystery to her whether or not he would do something entirely unexpected or if he would play by his own strict set of rules. Grabbing her arm firmly from beneath his own jacket so that she was rooted to the spot was definitely something that would not have fallen into the typical Mal behaviour category.

Neither would the question he asked her right after: "Like me?"

His voice was husky and there was lust in his eyes as he closed the little distance between them, making Inara suddenly uncomfortable. His mouth hovered only inches away from hers and it made her dizzy so that she had a hard time focusing on anything else but his lips. Her eyes widened and she couldn't speak. She backed up reflexively but was not able to go far because he was still holding onto her arm. She was struggling to formulate a coherent thought, the entire companion training seemingly forgotten while she gawked at him like a teenage girl. She was trying to process the meaning behind what he had just said. She was trying to decipher if she was having another crazy dream or if Mal was truly serious.

But then he couldn't keep a straight face and he threw his head back into a fit of laughter.

He spoke in between hearty chuckles, "That somethin' them clients o' yours say to you? Was I close?"

Inara blinked for a few moments before yanking her arm free from his grasp and turning on her heel. She shook her head and made to walk towards her shuttle but a grin betrayed the anger she was supposed to be feeling and she didn't want him seeing it. She was, after all, supposed to be infuriated with him, not charmed. Mal, however, was hot on her tail and he wasn't ready to leave her alone just yet. It seemed the captain was having a ball of a time teasing her.

She paused when she noted he was still following her. She regained her composure, fought off the smile and the laughter, looked at him with curiosity and poised a question, "Aren't you g-going to join the others?"

Mal looked at her and shrugged, "I could. Or I could work on gettin' to know you better. Ain't it what you wanted?"

Inara's face was hot again and she mentally slapped herself for believing he'd let it go. She didn't want to talk about that. Not while there were other, more pressing matters to discuss. Like, why she had followed him outside to begin with. Just like that, a flare of her previous anger returned and she glared at him heatedly.

"H-how about you work on getting me to a planet w-where I have clients instead, captain?" She asked, her voice icy, placing extra emphasis on his title and wearing a sarcastic smile all the while.

She searched his face for some turn of defiance and it only angered her further that nothing she said seemed to bother him or change his mood. Yet there she stood, so easily irate with him when all he had done was inquire about her.

He beamed at her regardless, folded his arms over his broad chest and said, "Oh, no you don't. You ain't puttin' me in no rut tonight, 'Nara. That ship has sailed."

Inara rolled her eyes and continued to make her way to her shuttle, feeling too cold and too uncomfortable to pick another fight with the infuriating man just yet. To her surprise, he didn't follow her. She wanted to turn around, to see why he'd stopped. Part of her wished he would chase after her still. But she was stronger than that and so, she ignored him and continued to walk as if she were unfazed, head held high.

After a moment, she heard him call out from behind her at his place on the bottom of the stairs, "You ain't comin' tonight, are you?"

She stopped and turned to acknowledge him. She clutched at the jacket and shook her head briskly, long black curls moving with her. He didn't say anything. He just stared at her. It was always a staring competition between the two of them. Who needed words when their eyes conveyed everything? Besides, she didn't need to read his mind like River could in order to tell when Mal was upset with her. He had a habit of making that plain as day to her. Like now. So much for not letting her ruin his jolly mood.

She shivered and pulled the jacket closer to her body before excusing herself, "I really n-need to sleep this off. It'll h-help so I don't get sick."

No longer able to stand the staring, Inara lowered her head and walked slowly to her shuttle, conceding defeat this time. She could feel his eyes on her still, following her, boring into her. Needless to say, he had left her to her own devices and it wasn't long before Inara had fallen into her warm and luxurious blankets, away from his scrutinizing blue gaze. She had hung his jacket over a chair and found herself staring at it from her pillow until she had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

She had woken up in the morning, grateful that the shivering had stopped but her head ached and, as usual, her hands were still like ice. She could feel the beginnings of a cold coming on. She also couldn't help but feel a drop in her stomach , as if there was something she was forgetting. As if, there was something she needed to be worried about. She sighed and tried to look at the bright side. At least it was nothing Simon would need to fret over just yet and he could therefore spend his time more wisely. Perhaps with his sister. Or Kaylee.

Ignoring it for now, she stumbled out of bed and made to get her robe when there was a sudden knock on her door. It was hesitant and light. Short, even. She stood still, frozen. Her hair was a mess, thick, black curls sticking up at odd angles. She wasn't really wearing much, having shed most of it in the middle of the night when it had gotten stuffy. She was left in her undergarments and nothing else. She glanced at the time and deciphered it was far too early for it to be anyone who would have cared about what she looked like.

"Come in." She said, her voice groggy with sleep.

She went to work on brushing out her hair when Mal stepped inside of her shuttle, fully dressed and looking every part the captain. Inara's eyes widened and she slammed the comb onto her table. She stood up real quick and faced him, pressing her back against her vanity set. She hadn't expected him. Least of all, him. This early in the morning. At her door. It was not like him at all. Yet there he was, looking just as shocked and uncomfortable as she was. Especially after he had given her a once over. Mal had a tendency of acting like a young boy caught with his pants off whenever he was around Inara in questionable (or very little) clothing. His eyes danced about the room, looking everywhere but directly at her. His hands fidgeted, fingers fumbling for something to distract himself with, like his suspenders. And of course, there was the flushed skin and the loss of speech.

"M-Mal...I-I...Uh..." Inara stuttered, trying to put together a coherent sentence while running her hand through her unruly hair.

He scratched the back of his head and stammered, "I wasn't tryin' to...I was just...Up early and I...thought that maybe you'd uh...maybe if you liked...there's some left over hot cocoa...an' I jus' figured, since you was so cold last night, an' all...you'd maybe like some...?"

Inara's eyes darted about her room and she hugged herself, feeling exposed even though he still seemed to be having trouble looking directly at her. He was looking around her, in her general direction, but never right at her like he usually did.

She pulled at a single curl and said, "I...that would be lovely...thank you, Mal."

She mustered a smile even though she was feeling like a stranger in her own skin. It was suddenly really hot in her room and she stood still, unable to remember how to breathe until he would leave. Yet when Mal did manage to look at her, although hesitant, it was undeniable what was there; the longing. How much he wanted her. It was almost painful but there it was, written all over him. Deep blue eyes practically darkened with the emotion. She tried hard pretending she didn't notice it.

He cleared his throat and said, "Well then...I'll uh...save you a cup."

She nodded in response, still forcing a small smile at him for decency's sake. And also, because she didn't know what else to do with herself. With his hands behind his back and his head down, Mal walked out of her shuttle the way he came and Inara found herself staring at the spot he had stood only moments before. Her body relaxed a little and she took in a deep breath, not entirely sure what to make of the encounter. Then she looked at the faded brown jacket still hanging off her chair and groaned, wishing she had remembered to give it back to him while she had the chance. Now she'd have to hunt him down and live through another possible awkward and tense moment. At least, by then she'd have some decent clothing on. Needless to say, she was still not looking forward to it.

-.-

"Capt'n said he'd cut off the fingers from the _bundun _who touches her mug, Jayne! So don't even think 'bout it!" Kaylee cried, dragging the said mug towards her and out of the burly man's reach.

"He ain't got ta know if nobody opens their fool mouth and tells 'im!" Jayne argued, making another snag at the mug.

But Kaylee's mechanic hands were quicker and it was nestled against her breast before he could get to it, the liquid sloshing dangerously inside.

"Gorramit! Give it here, girl!" Jayne yelled, putting his body weight onto the wooden table as he tried again.

Kaylee smiled and said, "Ya want it so bad, then you can try an' come get it. But I don't reckon the capt'n'd be too happy seein' you goin' for my girl bits."

"Capt'n ain't here!" Jayne raged.

Kaylee shook her head, "No. But I bet I could scream loud enough to get his attention. Who do ya think he'd believe, anyways? A psycho, like you? Or me, the sweet _mei-mei_?"

Jayne's face went flat, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would."

It seemed they'd reached a stalemate. They stood still, staring at each other, trying to call the other's bluff. But Jayne gave up first, rolled his eyes, groaned and stood up. He grumbled something as he left but Kaylee smiled victoriously. Inara stood in the doorway with Mal's coat in her arms, watching the entire exchange with amusement. Kaylee finally took notice of her and waved her on in.

"Mornin' 'Nara! Just in time, too. Capt'n left you the last bit o' hot cocoa we had last night. Told me to threaten the likes o' anyone who tried to snatch it. I'd asked him what kinda threats and he jus' said to come up with anythin'. Said he'd follow through with it 's long as I tell 'im," she explained, sliding the cup towards the older woman.

Inara took a seat across from the bright, young mechanic and smiled at her, putting the jacket on the chair next to her for the time being. Her hands came to hold the warm porcelain mug and she took in a good whiff of the drink inside. Oh yes, it was definitely cocoa. Pure and fresh and inviting. How Shepherd had found a stash had left even the companion impressed.

Before she took a sip, she looked at Kaylee with a question, "Speaking of the captain, where is he?"

"Oh, he said he had some capt'n-y things to do on the bridge. I'd guess he's got us a new job. When I got here, he was already broodin' away, mutterin' to himself all crazy like." Kaylee explained between mouthfuls of food.

Inara stared down at the steaming cup in her hands and her fingers welcomed the sensation of heat. She smiled at the thought of Mal actually making her a hot drink. He had probably burned himself in the process and she could almost hear him cursing the world away in Mandarin. But he had thought of her nonetheless...

Kaylee continued, interrupting Inara's train of thought, "Shoulda seen 'im, 'Nara. He was all frazzled when I got here, like he was expectin' someone. Unlike the capt'n to be up and about so early, too. First thing, he asked if I'd seen ya. When I said no, he hung 'round 'til Jayne came bargin' in. Sorta seemed disappointed 'fore he left..."

It clicked then.

The early morning.

The invitation.

Coming to her shuttle personally.

_"If you knew me better, you would know that my hands are always cold..."_

Inara then brought the mug to her lips and took a sip of the warm liquid. Mal was taking what she said seriously. She almost laughed out loud as the realization hit her. When it came to her career choice, it was in one ear and out the other with the captain. But when he wanted to listen, he heard her. He made sure that he did. She found herself smiling and wasn't quick enough to hide it from the curious engineer.

"What's so funny, 'Nara?" Kaylee asked.

"I was just wondering," She started after a momentary pause, her dark eyes twinkling with mirth and mischief, "if the captain thinks a cup of hot cocoa in the morning is going to get him off the hook for the argument we had last night."

Kaylee grinned cheekily and leaned forward towards Inara's face, "Why? Is it workin'?"

Inara's immediate response would have been an obvious no.

No, a cup of hot chocolate in the morning was not going to change the fact that she hadn't had a client in weeks. And it most certainly didn't change the fact that she was getting sick after being trapped outside, waiting for _him_ in the terrible cold on yet another uninhabitable planet.

But she hesitated and it was the hesitance that left her wondering. The word, 'no', was on the tip of her tongue and yet, she was smiling and in good spirits, having small talk over breakfast.

And a mug of hot cocoa. It was all it took.

She wore a warm and surprised smile when she said, "_Wǒode tiān_, I do believe it is..."

Kaylee snickered and patted Inara playfully on the shoulder. Surely, she thought her a sucker for the captain's rather hopeless attempts at romantic wiles. But Inara knew better. It wasn't really the drink. It wasn't really the coat. Heck, it wasn't even the guilt he seemed to be atoning for. None of it was typical Mal behaviour. But Inara understood him, anyways. She understood him because she knew him better than she gave herself credit for.

The early morning invitation was code for: _Could we get some alone time? Talk it out? Get to the root o' things. You know, figure each other out. Ain't no reason for us to be fightin' like this..._

Then there was the drink: _Somethin' warm for them cold as ice hands o' yours. You drink all that tea and yet you can't seem to keep warm. Certainly is strange o' you. _

And finally, the coat said:_ You know __I worry 'bout you... There ain't no gettin' sick on my account, Inara. If anythin' were to happen to you 'cause o' me, I'd..._

He didn't need to finish that one. He wouldn't anyways, even if he'd said it to her. And it didn't matter because she knew. She didn't need the words. The pause was where the feeling lived. It was where Mal made it known to her.

Just like that musty old jacket he'd thrown on her.

Just like the simplicity in a mug of hot chocolate.

For them, the simpler things were _always_ just enough.

_**-fin**_

**A/N: **_Translation to some of the Mandarin I used is at the bottom. Told you it would be pointless fluff. :) Anyways, the inspiration comes from exactly what the story discusses; the simplicity behind Mal and Inara's wonderful chemistry. The entire show, their most romantic moments are shared in silence. The little touches, the few words exchanged. Neither of them is good at being overtly romantic. But the love is there and if you really sit and wonder at it, you can see that they reveal it with looks and pauses. It's why I love it so much. And it is also, in my opinion, one of the best on screen romances in television history. Thanks for reading! All types of feedback is welcomed. As usual. :)_

_**Mei-mei: **Little sister_

_**Bundun: **__Idiot_

_**Wǒode tiān: **__My God_


End file.
